


Soothe

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't leave me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe

It was 3am. It had been two hours since Grant had woken up alone in bed; he’d gotten up and found John in the bathroom, soaked with sweat and vomiting. So much for the new medication. Grant had called the SHIELD doctor assigned to their division, but was told they’d have to wait until morning. Typical. The only things Grant could do, he’d already done. He made sure John was comfortable, stayed with him and rode it out.

Grant sat on the bathroom floor, John laying between his legs and curled against his chest. John was still shivering, but at least he was finally asleep, one of the big, fluffy bathroom towels tucked around him. Grant would drift off every so often, always waking at the slightest hint of sound. Sunlight was just starting to grace the sky when John stirred; he didn’t speak, but he didn’t need to. Grant shifted, helping him stand and walking them back to the bed. 

“Don’t leave me.” John curled against Grant’s side, his voice barely a whisper. “Please.”

Wrapping around him, Grant nuzzled John’s hair. “I won’t leave you. I promise.”


End file.
